


Freaking Out

by DeathGirl3014



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short, Wally is having a bad reaction after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/pseuds/DeathGirl3014
Summary: He was freaking out. He couldn't think clearly. His mind was spinning out of control."Wally!" A voice. Someone was calling out to him. But he couldn't place it. It just echoed around in his head.





	Freaking Out

He was freaking out. He couldn't think clearly. His mind was spinning out of control. His vision was blurred, like his eyes couldn't decide what to focus on. His face felt wet. Were it tears? Was he crying? Or was it just rain? He couldn't tell.  
"Wally!" A voice. Someone was calling out to him. But he couldn't place it. It just echoed around in his head.  
"Calm down! Please!" The voice sounded desperate. Almost as desperate as he felt. He felt a touch on his shoulder, maybe a hand. This touch seemed to ground him as he became more aware of his surroundings. He felt the ground beneath his feet again. He felt the wind brushing through his hair. But most of all he felt that hand on his shoulder. He knew that hand and the voice belonged together. A blob appeared in front of his blurred vision as he felt another hand land on his other shoulder.  
"Come on, Wally. Deep breaths." Deep breaths? Oh right, breathing. He should probably do that. He had almost forgotten breathing wasn't something optional. He breathed. 1-2-3 in. 1-2-3 out. He blinked a couple of times and the blob took the shape of a face.  
A wet face, just like his own, again unclear if tears or rain. Possibly both. A face surrounded by black hair, swept in every direction. Lips slightly parted, heavy breathing. Piercing blue eyes staring right at him. No, they weren't staring at him, they seemed to look straight through his own, into his head.  
Wally looked at the man in front of him. The face, the hands, the voice. He couldn't place them, though he knew he probably should recognize them. He felt it deep inside. He knew this man. He cared for this man. He loved this man. But he just couldn't remember.  
Only now did he see the fear on the man's face. But also relief, relief of having found him?  
"Wally." The man's voice came out like a gust of wind, no more than a whisper now. He must have seen from his face that Wally didn't recognize him. He looked down trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes, but Wally didn't need to see them to know. In a reflex he pulled the man into a tight hug. Not only to comfort the man, but also himself. He wanted so desperately to remember this man.  
"Oh Wally, what happened?" The man whispered next to his ear before he buried his face against Wally's shoulder.  
Suddenly everything seemed to fall in place. The fight. The explosion. The rain. Everything came back to him.  
"Dick?" The man looked up in disbelief at the sound of his name. It was no longer the face of a stranger staring back at him. It was his lover's face breaking into a smile and it were his lover's arms pulling him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> When me freaking out and almost having a breakdown turns into Wally freaking out and having a breakdown... Sorry Walls, you deserve better...


End file.
